


Sexy, Frustrating, Hot and Bothered

by mmmmmm



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmm/pseuds/mmmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### BENEDICT 

Are you in London?? |   
---|---  
How long? | Hey babe! just got in last night  
| How did you hear?  
| 2-3 weeks. Who knows. ;)   
Mum. When are you  
visiting Cots? |   
when are you seeing me? | Of course! C must have said  
| Nooo idea. haven’t thought that far  
can I call? |   
| y  
|   
  
“Hiiiiiii, Ben!"

Silence, breathing. And then, “Tell me what you’re wearing,” a sexy deep voice growled from the other end.

“Nice,” I said as I choked on a laugh. I hated him for how he affected me so easily (and how he knew this and used it against me). “Ok. What have you heard? Spill it all, Benedict."

Ben told me how he’d heard from his mum who’d talked to Charlie, my brother, that I was recently single and taking time off work to travel, which was true. I wasn’t in pieces and it wasn’t a surprise - it was a long time in the making. But now that it was really over, I couldn’t stand another minute in the place that Craig, my ex, and I lived. Charlie offered the flat he keeps for business and I flew to London. I don't think I could ever live here, but run away to at the drop of a hat? So far so good.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I know it's hard. You and Craig were so much like me and Olivia. May be best in the long run. Christ, sorry, not what you need to hear right now. Never mind me. I'm just happy to talk to you.”

I laughed. Rambly as always. It was actually a nice contrast to the way everyone else was now treating me - tiptoeing it, almost making me feel like I should reassure them.

"Me too. I'd love to meet up at some point. When are you free? Wait, should I be looking at a calendar for this? I barely know what day it is." I sighed dramatically.

“Darling, I'll make it simple. How's tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow? How did I get that lucky?_

"Tomorrow is good."

“Good. Let's plan to stay in. We'll eat, drink and smoke - pot, not cigarettes I quit those - and do anything else you'd like. Alright? Unless there's-"

"Shut up. You had me at tomorrow."

"Good. I'll stop by in the afternoon for a bit, and then come back after I'm finished shooting tomorrow night? Would that work for you?”

“Sure. I have no plans. I'm just winging it. What are you shooting?"

Benedict chuckled and snickered into the phone, incredulously. “Oh I’ve missed you. Just this little period piece called Checkmate. I play a highly disturbed grandmaster. I’ll tell you all about it when I get there. Tomorrow 1ish. 2ish?

“Riiiiight. I’ll Google it."

“Now how would you feel if it were true? I’m not above playing to my strengths, darling. Don’t expect the goatee. I’ll see you around 2, then."

We said goodbyes and he told me he would let me know when he was on his way, which of course would be 3ish or 4ish, knowing Ben.

* * * * * *  
Ben finally showed up in the early evening so we didn’t bother with much catching up- we could do that later. I had a hunch and I was right, he was a little... eager to be touched. Ditto. He extended our ‘hello’ hug and when my arms started to drop, he pulled just half a step back and squeezed my shoulders.

“I’m so happy to see you,” he said, grinning at me. “It’s been too long.” He leaned into me and kissed my cheek. I was sure he was going to say something obscene, but he just pulled me close to him again, squeezing me appreciatively. I grabbed his sexy behind with both hands in return. God, he looked as gorgeous as ever- lean, but strong with a beautiful, wild head of waves and curls. Thank you to whomever needed his hair grown out this time. Oh right, Marvel!

“Congratulations on the new gig by the way. Very sexy.” I said, mesmerized by his hair. Benedict was going to be a superhero. Jesus. I grabbed big handfuls of dark locks near his temples, and twirled at the loose curls.

“Thanks,” he whispered, distracted by my fingers which were now massaging his head. “That feels really nice." His smile made me smile and I realized we must have looked like grinning idiots. Our chemistry was effortless. It was just always there.

I was very ready to resume this horizontally, immediately. Fuck it, I was pretty sure he was on the same page.

“You can put your stuff down in the bedroom,” I said with a mischievous smile. “Come” and I grabbed a hand with both of mine. I brought it up to my mouth briefly and pulled him toward the bedroom.

“I brought a couple of bottles of red, some snacks, tea. I wasn’t sure what you had,” he said as I rushed him into the bedroom.

We sat on the bed, the bags he brought dropped by the door and immediately forgotten, along with his jacket. I brought my lips up to his and started kissing him lightly at first and then more demandingly as he started shoving pillows off the bed and getting us into a comfortable position. He stopped for a moment to look me over and take me in, running his huge hands the length of my body, before turning my head in his hands and licking and kissing my neck from clavicle to ear. He quickly found the skin on my neck that seems to have a direct and open electrical current to my clit. I felt a delicious tingle blooming between my legs. I whimpered and he put his hand through my hair and gently bit me, causing me to gasp before kissing me again deeply. He sucked and bit my lips and tongue for several long moments before he finally broke our kiss.

“I’m afraid this is going to have to be rather quick. I’m due at the studio,” he said before moving in and kissing my neck again, knowing this was probably the best time to make his announcement, now that I was subdued. I couldn’t even be bothered to make a smart remark. “but, I’ll be back afterward to please you properly, if you’ll have me,” he growled into my neck.

Mmm that sexy velvety growl was right in my ear vibrating through me. “Mmm hmm,” I murmured between deep kisses. Sounds good. He expertly unhooked my bra through my shirt and then removed both. He worshipped me with his tongue, placing open-mouthed kisses down to my breasts where he licked each one and sucked my nipples. His huge hands skimmed down my sides, as I unbuttoned my jeans and then his. I pushed his t-shirt up and he took it off. He grabbed my jeans and panties roughly and pulled them off. He placed wet kisses all over my stomach and swirled his tongue.

I was writhing and completely ready for him, but Ben made sure by running his hands between my damp thighs and slowly exploring with two of his fingers to be sure.

“Mmmm, so wet already. I have missed you,” he said appreciatively as his fingers left me to remove his jeans. He then put his hand inside his boxer briefs. I moved my head slightly to get a better look. I loved watching him handle his hard cock. It brought hot memories from ages ago when he tied me up and all I could do was watch as he got ready to fuck me.

He kept palming his cock, still inside his boxers. “There's one other thing.” He looked at me seriously. "I'm not taking these off."

I wanted to moan loudly but held it in. He smiled and rubbed his straining cock, hidden from my view by the fabric. Teasing me and he’s the one in a hurry! He removed his hand, positioned himself between my legs and rubbed my clit with his thumb. Oh god yes. He then braced himself on one arm and leaned into my ear.

“Do you want to come?” he breathed in my ear, while swirling his thumb around, sending my eyes rolling into my head and my hips off the bed again. “Tell me.” He turned his head and leaned closer. When I didn't answer he broke contact with my clit and I wanted to scream and beg.

“Ben, yes, please, I want you to make me come. Fuck me.” I moaned and whimpered, aching and ready to come at the slightest touch. Yes, somehow this man, whom I haven’t seen for probably a year, brought me from zero to 60, and reduced me to begging, in mere seconds. Damn, this will be rather quick. Fuck. He pulled me tight, cradled my head and started to grind against me, boxers still on.

“That was very nice,” he purred in his gravely, seductive voice. He continued to grind, slowly rubbing himself between my legs. His hardness felt so good against my softest most sensitive skin. "But no."

“Bennnnedict,” I moaned. It was taking all my concentration to keep still and not to clench my inner muscles. If he made me come before fucking me, I was going to kill him. I grabbed for his boxers, desperate to get rid of them, and nearly got my hands under the fabric. He broke contact again, leaned to one side, and shoved my hand out of the way. He grabbed both of my wrists and used his knees to keep my thighs apart. And then he started kissing me down my body until he was there. I could feel his breath on my cunt. Oh god.

“Ben! What are you doing?” I moaned. I tried to squeeze my legs together but I was no match. He kissed me very lightly, knowing he was about to undo me, and then looked up.

“You look so beautiful, wanton and needy for me right now,” he said as he loomed over me. I could smell his sweat and my arousal as he leaned in closer to my center. “This now and we can do whatever you want when I return.”

I groaned. "You know what I want. You just made me ask for it!” I was so frustrated! Don’t get me wrong, I love when he goes down on me, he’s very talented, but… why now?

“I think I'm going to need a firm ‘yes, Ben please use your mouth',” he said in a low gravely voice, causing my inner muscles to involuntarily spasm, which nearly made me scream. After a moment of my silence he finally realized the level of frustration I was going through, and his dark seductive face effortlessly gave way to the soft easy smile of a friend.

“Oh love, I’m not doing this to torture you, only myself.” He loosened his grip on my wrists, eventually letting them fall and made his way up the bed. "I will fuck you, later,” he whispered hotly in that voice. He smiled, kissed me and wrapped both arms around me to reassure me. “Alright?,” he chuckled into my ear, cuddling me close.

“No!”

I rolled my eyes and smiled at this beautiful man. I couldn’t really be upset with him, but damn if he wasn't frustrating as fuck sometimes. “What’s going on?,” I asked as I started running my fingers through his curls before realizing it. It was as if we picked up right where we left off. Ben being sexy and frustrating, me being hot and bothered.

He turned my head and kissed the spot on my neck, “Can I tell you afterward?" he murmured.

Fuck it, I'd had it. I couldn’t have him being sexy as fuck hovering over me, yet withholding from me for another second. I started pushing him away and squirming out from under him.

“Fine, Fine! If you stop kneeing me, I'll tell you!” he roared in his chocolate velvet baritone. He grabbed my legs and I laughed and finally went still, eager for him to continue.

He put on his serious face and simply said, “I’m edging.” He waited for a reaction. I stayed blank. Nope not good enough. Keep going. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“For Dr. Strange. There’s a raw energy it gives me that really suits the character.” He then gave me a look that said, “satisfied?"

_Oh really? Creative process. Interesting._ He was probably expecting me to discuss this a bit, but I decided on a different approach.

“But, Benedict...,” I pouted, “I want your cock. You know what it does to me. I’ve missed it so much” I put two fingers between my legs and started rubbing my clit between them, exposing it to him. He flashed an agonized look and then quickly recovered. Before he could move, I brought a foot up to his bulge and started rolling against it, trying to work a toe under his waistband. "Just take it out and put it here." I dipped my fingers in my pussy and started working them in and out. "I promise I'll be good," I said in my most innocent voice.

"Christ. No, you’ll make me come, you little tart.” He smirked and then stretched out over me and started to grind me again while working my legs further apart. He brought a hand up to my lips and stuck his fingers in my mouth. I sucked and licked until he pulled them out and snaked his hand between our bodies, plunging in two fingers while pressing hard on my clit with his thumb.

Oh god I was close, I needed to feel him. I took this opportunity to reach between us and cup him over his boxers. He groaned.

"Promise to stop when I tell you," he demanded, his deep blue eyes boring into me. I nodded.

He leaned back, grabbed my wrist with his free hand and slid my fingers inside his boxers over his hot leaking cock, directing me to stroke him slowly up and down. "Slowly," he whispered, straining, eyes screwed tight. Oh god, he felt exquisite, like steel encased in velvet and I reveled in what I was doing to him. This was so hot - taking him to the edge like this, knowing I had the power to undo him, even though I wouldn’t dare. I squeezed gently and stroked him as directed.

He opened his eyes and gave me a final “I mean it” look, before letting go of my hand and allowing me to touch him on my own. He leaned back over me and continued fingering me as I stroked him.

I was rolling my hips until he thrust in a third finger and then I was so full, I started bucking off the bed. I was gasping and calling out his name and squeezing and yelling until he quickly and expertly pulled my orgasm from me and I pulsed and throbbed around him. He immediately backed up out of my reach until I let go of his sensitive cock, but he kept his fingers inside me, moving them only gently until I was done and the aftershocks had finally ceased.

Damn that was good, if ridiculously quick. But much better than I would have thought. Ben was panting and a bead of sweat ran from his forehead. Talk about control. I couldn't imagine what his cock was going through now. He gently removed his fingers from me and swiped them across his stomach, almost absentmindedly. He got up and started rummaging for his clothes.

"I hope you take a shower," I said as I laughed and stretched out on the bed languidly, completely satisfied for now.

"No. This is perfect." He pulled his tshirt over his chest and carefully stepped into his jeans, wincing as he zipped up. "Do you know where my jacket went?" He spotted it on the floor and put it on. "Love, I have to run. I'll be back after we’re done shooting for the night. It will probably be late. Is that ok?” He rubbed at his crotch. I could tell he was uncomfortable and his jeans were feeling tight. Mmmm. I was transfixed by his bulge. He raised an eyebrow at me.

Oh he was talking to me and expecting a response. "Yeah, that’s fine.” I grabbed the blanket, rolled onto my side and curled up. I was ready to pass out for a few hours. I suddenly felt his hot breath above me and smelled his dusky scent.

“Rest up, I’ll see you soon my darling." He nuzzled my neck and kissed me behind the ear. Before I could react, he squeezed my hip.

“You owe me," I replied and kicked at him but my legs were trapped by the covers. I drifted off before he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just put on my bathrobe, stepped out into the hallway and was towel drying my wet hair when I felt hands on my waist lifting me up. Before I could panic, I instantly realized who it was of course. "Benedict!" I screamed in surprise, dropping the towel and trying to move the wet hair from my face. “What are you -"

"I let myself in and didn't want to scare you," he said as he scooped up my legs and carried me to the living room. "I thought this might be less creepy.” I laughed as he kept me in his arms and sat us down on the couch. He sprawed me across his lap, giving himself complete access to my body as my bathrobe gaped open. He stared at my breasts like he wanted to devour them and was momentarily silent.

"So how was filming, did edging work out for you?," I asked as I leaned my head against the soft pillows, relaxed, and let my fingers explore his chest. It was so natural being with him even after all this time. He nodded and then grinned.

"Yes, and I've been horny since I left here. I was uncomfortable for the entire drive to the studio and now, having you here, I'm remembering the feeling." He started skating his fingers up my thighs and I leaned in kiss his neck. Mmm I wanted to devour him.

"But, I'm going to have to put you over my knee first," he said as he abruptly and swiftly turned me over so that I was now suddenly on my stomach over his lap. What? Hmm, well I suppose this could be nice too. I let my head sink into the couch cushions and just went with it. He lifted my robe so that my bottom was fully exposed to him.

"Do you know why I need to spank you, darling?" He asked in a slightly clinical voice. I didn't, but I wasn't exactly surprised. Benedict had a dominant kinky side that excited me, and one I was definitely willing to explore with him. I shook my head.

SMACK! His palm landed with a crack on my behind. It stung momentarily and I took a deep breath and tried to relax into it, rather than tense up. I felt like laughing, but I wanted to stay in the moment. Suddenly I had all this tension and energy. I wanted to obey him and defy him. I wanted to grind him and try to escape him. I pressed my face into the couch and curled my toes against the cushions, not sure which way to go.

“Do you make a habit—" SLAP - another heavy smack to my bottom in nearly the same place, which stung and now throbbed a bit.

“of leaving the door unlocked," — CRACK! His huge hand landed hard and actually made me cry out, and I tried to suppress it. I wanted to scream and laugh. Shit. I did leave the door unlocked.

"while you’re alone and completely exposed?,” he roared in his deep baritone as he pressed two fingers between my legs to illustrate his point.

Ohhhhh. Ben was always a little protective of me. I felt a little surprise jolt of guilt.

Ben lifted his hand and I tensed up in anticipation for the next slap. “I’m waiting,” he announced.

“No, sir. I don’t. I just forgot,” I said, mostly into the couch cushions, pleased that I had remembered to address him with respect. He went silent for just a moment too long and I could tell that he was pleased as well. He quickly recovered.

“Count,” he ordered. “Count with me to ten. We’re on four."

“Four,” I yelled a little too happily and he smacked my bottom again. I felt like giggling, and I tried to muffle it in the couch. It was fun being spanked by Benedict, a pleasure actually.

Until eight. At eight, my cheeks were on fire and the slaps felt harsh and annoying. I didn’t want any more. What were we doing? What was I doing here? Those and a million other doubts about my life and my recent choices were flooding through me. I was actually considering invoking our safe word. It felt like Ben wasn’t playing anymore and I was starting to feel truly upset. My breathing started getting ragged. Oh god, I was starting to cry. Shit.

“Darling,” Ben loosened his grip. “Tell me,” he said tenderly as he started lightly rubbing my sore backside. I couldn’t answer. I was still trying to muffle my whimpers and steady my breathing. He waited another beat and then flipped me back over and cradled me in his arms. I immediately buried my head in his chest, mostly to keep him from seeing my wet face. He rocked me and stroked my back, occasionally reaching lower to caress the soreness.

“Tell me what you’re feeling. I need to know,” he asked again and he took my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. He was patient and his teasing licks to my fingers are what finally made me smile and I bravely lifted my face. I didn’t want to scare him. I felt okay now.

“It just got to me,” I explained. "I’m fine now. I just needed… I don’t know, this,” I admitted and rested my head under his chin, needing to feel protected for a moment. Ben understood and held me tight for several long silent moments just letting me breathe and come back.

“I’m sorry," he began. "I shouldn’t have taken it that far. I wasn't thinking. I have a confession.

"Perhaps irrationally, I thought something had happened to you when I found the door unlocked and slightly ajar. My first thought was that you had been attacked. I was relieved to find you safe,” he said. “And I just wanted to alleviate a little of the anxiety I was feeling. I really didn’t mean to upset you. I hope you know that, darling. That's the last thing I want.”

I gave him a tight squeeze. “I know. Of course I know that. I’m just a little overwhelmed by everything right now.”

"And rightfully so." He rubbed my back to comfort me and as I lifted my head to look at him, our eyes met and I saw concern, adoration and lust in the deep blue pools looking back at me. I suddenly needed to kiss this man as if my life depended on it. My lips met his and our kisses were slow and sensual at first, taking our time to get to know each other again, but soon they became frantic and desperate. Our bodies quickly remembered that we had left each other in high gear and that there was unfinished business to attend to. Benedict reluctantly broke our kiss to speak.

"Darling, forgive me for being blunt, but before I just bury myself in you, tell me what you need."

God he was sexy. There was something I wanted from him before that. I wanted a little _(frustrating)_ foreplay. 

"Well," I looked at him, searching for the right words, "I do think I need..."

“My mouth?" He asked huskily. I nodded as I felt new dampness spread between my legs. Jesus that voice.

"Hmmm I suppose I could recite something for you. Make you come with just my words?" He demonstrated by making his voice go even lower and mouthing my ear while he spoke.

I snapped my eyes open out of my reverie and saw Benedict with an evil grin spreading across his face, waiting for me to catch on.

“I hate you."

“I know,” he crooned. "I couldn’t resist. But I’m done teasing you. No more begging. I just want to make you come like you haven't in ages."


End file.
